


Marking His Territory

by hansluke



Series: Lacrosse and Yellow Eyes [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Brett Talbot, M/M, Possessive Brett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansluke/pseuds/hansluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt on Tumblr: Alpha!Brett giving Liam a bunch of hickeys because he knows it will take time for them to heal PLEASE!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marking His Territory

Liam gasped, whimpering as Brett shoved him back on the bed. Before he could even grab onto the alpha's back, his wrists were grabbed and held against the mattress.

"B-Brett," Liam breathed out.

"You're mine," Brett growled, "The best part of being an alpha now...I can show it."

Liam let out another whimper as Brett attached his lips to his neck.

Brett sucked a hickey onto his neck, grinning as it turned into a bruise instantly but didn't heal.

Liam wrapped his legs around his waist since he couldn't hold onto him with his hands as Brett sucked and nipped at his neck, making more and more bruises.

"Dad's gonna see my neck," Liam whined.

"Wear a scarf," Brett said simply, kissing his neck again, "You're mine."

Liam whined, "Need to touch you."

Brett released his wrists and wrapped his arms around his waist tightly, pulling him so their hips were together.

Brett growled, kissing his neck again and admiring all the hickies down his boyfriend's neck, "Perfect."


End file.
